<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi fascinación por tu cuerpo by Moonlight4uok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915886">Mi fascinación por tu cuerpo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight4uok/pseuds/Moonlight4uok'>Moonlight4uok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Erotic Poetry, Español, Jungkook y Taehyung son pareja, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, no se que poner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight4uok/pseuds/Moonlight4uok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Ven al estudio conmigo... Es lo de siempre, sólo serán unos minutos.</p><p>—No hagas eso, me distraes.</p><p>—Tus manos, están heladas... Detente ya.</p><p>—Tae, por favor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi fascinación por tu cuerpo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Espero estés teniendo un gran día. Sólo vengo a dejar esto por aquí, espero te guste. En fin, disfruta la lectura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Un jadeo de esos labios color carmín que tanto me atraen, mientras paseo la yema de mis dedos por la desnuda piel de tus omóplatos, trazando el camino que desciende por tu columna, tu cuerpo se estremece por mis caricias y eso me encanta.</p><p>Caricias de algodón y seda al tacto, piel suave en cualquier punto, agarre firme en tus caderas. La sola anticipación me tiene tan desesperado, la sensación es tan abrumadora que tira con fuerza del hilo del que prende mi cordura. Es tan peligroso, que entretiene.</p><p>Una aventura entre tus piernas, cuando te sostengo firme en mi mano, regálame el sonido de tu voz. Tu cuerpo tembloroso, todo tu ser se estremece y eso me fascina. </p><p>No temas, es momento de ser, sólo siente y déjate llevar. Permítele a tu cuerpo ser, sólo por ésta vez, no tengas miedo, ya no hay marcha atrás. </p><p>Es así como he de guiarme en ti, encontrando un lugar cálido entre tus muslos. </p><p>Sensación cálida, la manera en que tus paredes se ciñen a mi alrededor, tu cuerpo me abraza y tu interior me recibe, complacido, necesitado, al borde de la locura y el éxtasis.</p><p>Tu cuerpo tiembla, tu espalda se encorva formando una preciosa curva, visión perfecta, hermosos ojos miel entrecerrados y cubiertos por largas pestañas, labios entreabiertos, una fina capa de sudor y los sonidos forzados abandonan tu dulce boca. </p><p>Me adueño de tus labios sabor cereza, manjar prohibido, único en su clase. Mi cuerpo corresponde al estímulo y se mueve por sí solo, ahogando tus dulce voz con mis besos, mientras tu cuerpo me recibe, caliente, estrecho, sofocante y tan sublime.</p><p>Siento desfallecer unos segundos, pero a la vez me siento tan vivo, déjame ser tu primer y único. Déjame amarte como a ningún otro.</p><p>Ahogar tu dulce voz entre besos, jamás te conocí como ahora, de esta forma. Sólo déjame amarte, aunque lo nuestro sea imposible. </p><p>No los escuches, olvídalo todo sólo por hoy.</p><p>Sentir cada pequeña vibración, cada pequeño estímulo proveniente de la conexión entre nuestras anatomías, cada pequeño roce, hasta el más ligero movimiento, me deja sin aliento y con ganas de más. Es una sensación asfixiante, con el pulso acelerado y una familiar calidez en el pecho. </p><p>La noche perfecta, con la luna brillante iluminando nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, apasionados y sumidos en el éxtasis del momento. </p><p>Él recibía cada una de mis sacudidas con ímpetu y yo sólo quería llegar más profundo..."</p><p> </p><p>—Cariño, te necesito aquí en el estudio para un pequeño trabajo.</p><p>El azabache se vio interrumpido, viéndose en la necesidad de abandonar la lectura que lo tenía tan abstraído.</p><p>Un castaño de andar animoso se acercó y asomó su cabeza, tratando de saber qué era aquello que tenía tan absorto a su moreno.</p><p>—¿Qué lees, amor?</p><p>Más el contrario no parecía tener la intención de compartir su lectura con él. Haciéndose para un lado, dejándole una perfecta visión de su blanco cuello y piel tersa. </p><p>Aprovechó la oportunidad para asomar su rostro, respirando con calma sobre su cuello, embriagándose con su seductor aroma a colonia suave y un toque de limpio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, cuando lo sintió tan cerca, repartiendo besos calientes por la extensión de su cuello y cruzando la frontera con sus hombros, trazando un tentador camino hasta su barbilla. </p><p>El joven se estremeció y cerró el libro, dejándolo en su regazo y procedió a quitarse los lentes de lectura, ignorando la pregunta del curioso muchacho de la melena dorada.</p><p>—Sólo acércate y bésame.</p><p>Atrajo al mayor por la nuca para unir sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, fundiendo sus bocas en uno, mientras el oxígeno se volvía escaso, al igual que la distancia entre sus anatomías.</p><p>Taehyung rompió el beso y tomó el par de objetos del regazo de su pareja, dejándolos sobre el mesón contiguo, justo antes de sentir un leve tirón en su camisa, de repente se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el gran sofá que adornaba el centro de la sala y con un moreno a horcajadas sobre su regazo, quien volvió a adueñarse de sus labios en un beso necesitado y dominante. Buscando estabilidad, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de su pareja, así también pudiendo profundizar el beso en medio de un abrazo amoroso, por supuesto las manos del castaño no se quedaron quietas y atrajeron su cuerpo por su delgada cintura. </p><p>—Suficiente... Estabas buscándome, ¿para qué?</p><p>Se separó el moreno con los labios rojos e hinchados, provocando un sonoro chasquido al momento de hacerlo. Con la respiración pesada y el pulso acelerado.</p><p>El castaño sólo podía observarlo como si se tratara del ser más hermoso del universo, perdido en su belleza y en las electrizantes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en aquel momento, tratando de regular su respiración antes de responder. La manera en que su hermosa silueta era marcada por la cálida luz de las ondeantes llamas de fuego dorado, aquel que danzaba vivo en la chimenea de piedra labrada, justo detrás de ellos.</p><p>—Ven al estudio conmigo... Es lo de siempre, sólo serán unos minutos.</p><p>Respondió algo ido, las emociones que lo abordaban eran tantas y tan fuertes que lo sacudían con violencia.  </p><p>No pudo contenerse, estaba ahí y quería sentirlo cerca, la calidez de su cuerpo era una sensación inigualable. Se aferró con fuerza a sus costados, buscando no romper nunca aquella cercanía, hundiendo su rostro en la intersección entre sus hombros y cuello, volviendo a repartir besos calientes que se extendieron hasta llegar a su manzana de Adán, sintiendo la vibración bajo sus labios, cuando su voz fue liberada, tan suave y ronca, matizada con la pasión y el deseo del momento.</p><p>—No hagas eso, me distraes...</p><p>Se quejó el moreno con los ojos cerrados, luchando contra el deseo de perderse en los besos de aquel hombre. Lo poco de sentido común que tenía en aquel momento, era aquella traba que se lo impedía.</p><p>—... lo que menos necesito ahora es un bulto ahí abajo y mucho menos antes de irme a trabajar. </p><p>Continuó. Pero el contrario parecía hacer caso omiso a su petición, ahora sumándole a sus besos algunas mordidas y caricias a sus costados, para luego atrapar sus caderas de manera firme, con sus grandes manos, con dedos tan finos como largos que hacían delirar al más joven con cada pequeño toque que le otorgaban.</p><p>—Tae, por favor...</p><p>Rogó el más joven en un suspiro acalorado que sólo motivó al mayor a abandonar sus caderas unos segundos, escurriendo sus manos bajo su camisa de seda blanca, tirando los bordes, antes de que sus heladas manos entraran en contacto con la caliente piel del azabache, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse bajo el toque.</p><p>—Tus manos, están heladas... Detente ya.</p><p>Las traviesas manos se aventuraban explorando el torso del moreno, mientras subían lentamente por su abdomen, elevándole la prenda a la par que iba ascendiendo por su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la blanquecina piel del chico, el fuego de la chimenea otorgándole matices cálidos y dorados a su bella silueta. </p><p>—Detente, a menos que vayas a hacerte cargo de mí después de esto.</p><p>Sentenció el moreno, Tae tragó duro, relamiéndose los labios resecos, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.</p><p>—Puedo hacer eso.</p><p>La voz del más joven en un gemido agudo y suave, mandando oleadas de placer y necesidad desmesuradas al cuerpo del castaño, después de que la yema de sus dedos frotara y pellizcara uno de los ya duros pezones del chico, fue aquello que lo impulsó a aferrarse a sus caderas con una mano, por segunda vez, ayudándolo a crear un compás seductor, definido por cada pequeño roce creado por el movimiento y el choque de sus caderas. Sumándose a él, el sonido de sus respiraciones pesadas y leves jadeos. El más joven aferrándose al cuello de su amante, uniéndose en un feroz beso.</p><p>Cuando el ritmo pasó a ser errático, guiado por las descargas de placer resultantes del consistente choque entre sus pelvis. El más joven posó su mano en el pecho de su pareja, en busca de algo de espacio, el contrario en respuesta afirmó en agarre en sus caderas, antes de deslizar sus manos hasta sus glúteos, robándole un suave gemido a su pareja. </p><p>—Es suficiente... No podemos perder más tiempo.</p><p>Trató de sonar firme, aunque su cuerpo aún se sentía débil y necesitado. El mayor no quería deshacer aquella cercanía, ni terminar con aquel excitante roce.</p><p>—Al menos... al menos espera hasta que acabes. </p><p>Pero el menor se puso firme y terminó separándose y alejándose del caliente cuerpo de su novio. Enseguida rió con cierta picardía  al notar el estado en el que había dejado a su pareja, sonrojado hasta las orejas, con la respiración hecha un desastre y un más que prominente bulto entre las piernas, estado del que seguro ni él se salvaba. Eran un completo desastre. </p><p>—Vamos, a tu estudio. Sólo deja que me aliste antes.</p><p>Se limitó a decir antes de depositar un dulce y casto beso en los labios de su pareja, para seguido levantarse de su regazo y dirigirse escaleras arriba, perdiéndose en la segunda planta, todo bajo la atenta mirada de un castaño descontento y disconforme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>